firststrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Leia-ISD Iron Fist
Would like to see also who would like to actually join the Rebel Army, not as mercs, but actually joining. There are two ways I see us joining - as 'fighter pilots' ... but also as crew of the Aldera, doing missions when necessary, which will hopefully lead us to other places that might of interest to us (for prestige classes) Mszeto 01:59, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Joining the Rebels is a major commitment, but you would still have periodic leave time, and the Aldera will be docked, maintained and available for you to use recreationally or in missions at your choice. Kinda feel like party is on a co-op rotation, 4 months with the imperials, 4 months as merchants, 4 months as rebels, 4 months as scum, 4 months at s-mart. You will find your career paths. BTW, I like that people are using the wiki... people who do so, may find bonus xp's and ever-so-fortunate events happen to their characters... perhaps even the story lines swing more in their favor.... =) Naseem106 04:27, March 27, 2010 (UTC) WELL THEN... You may now assume that I LIVE in the wiki... I will shortly be composing an epic poem to debut within it... ; ) But seriously, my character will be eager to kill Imperials, although not necessarily eager to simply become just another soldier in another army (being more of a specialist). So unless Mat's commission can keep us out of the rank and file, outright joining the rebs might not be the most tasteful option: basically whatever allows us to keep the most autonomy while killing the most Imperials will make my character happy. Becoming a reb merc would seem the best fit, I suppose... BUT SERIOUSLY... I feel all discussions are academic unless they provide some means for us to get to Tatooine and stay there for training? Teaghbt 12:32, March 27, 2010 (UTC) It's a major commitment, BUT, as Naseem says, there will be leave time, and it's not as if you will not be able to do anything you want to do; it just ends up being in the context of being part of a Rebel Army. Mszeto 18:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC) PSSSST... Apparently there is something unknown in the ship's inventory duh-duh-duuuuuuh and it is being researched... be very afraid... Teaghbt 16:35, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Are you serious? The Rebels are going to do a 'background check' on us?? What are they gonna do - call up the Imperial Army "Hello, this is the Rebel Alliance HR Division, we have a few of your defector's we're considering hiring, and we're wondering if you'll give us a reference"? I mean it's worth it to get trained by the Spec Ops chick, and all, but... that conversation should be interesting... What exactly is this 'special combat training'? I let the droid come in with me. Teaghbt 04:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I love the fact that my space-jump made full billing in the mission briefing, alongside 'destroyed freighter' and 'mission goals achieved' lol... Teaghbt 21:59, June 4, 2010 (UTC)